Project Summary The Kansas Department of Agriculture aims to help create a national, fully integrated feed safety system by implementing the Animal Feed Regulatory Program Standards (AFRPS). Through self-assessment, training, auditing, enforcement, and outreach the Agricultural Commodities Assurance Program (ACAP) will improve upon their existing structure by creating a risk-based feed safety program. The Kansas Department of Agriculture Laboratory (KDAL) serves as the primary testing lab for ACAP and is an integral part of the implementation of Standard 10 within AFRPS. KDAL will expand its capabilities and provide data of sufficient quality to the feed program that could be used in enforcement situations. Laboratory accreditation to ISO/IEC 17025:2005 establishes a complete quality system to ensure quality analytical results are put forth. The accreditation attests to the competency and technical capabilities of a laboratory to perform certain tasks and supports traceability of data generated. The collaboration between ACAP and KDAL will play an integral role in achieving an integrated national feed safety system.